


Horns

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Helmets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Hela returns to Asgard and has a very happy reunion with Reader (with the help of a certain piece of armor).





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



You always hated when Hela had to leave. You knew ruling and conquering the cosmos wasn't easy, but because you weren't much of a fighter, you were left behind while Hela took her army to wherever she decided to conquer next. Sometimes she would decide to conquer several places on her trips, making her stay away longer.

The best, and only good part, of her leaving was when she returned. She was always triumphant, with no force being able to stop her or her army. And seeing her army marching across the rainbow bridge, with Hela leading them, towards the palace, towards you, always made up for her being gone.

You wished to meet her at the doors of the palace, but you never could. Not yet, anyway. The fact that you and Hela were lovers was a secret. There were still those in Asgard that resisted Hela's rule, and she didn’t want any of them getting any ideas while she was on one of her trips, either of killing you or kidnapping you. Once those who resisted were gone, the two of you wouldn’t have to remain a secret anymore.

So, instead, you waited in her room for her, sitting upon the bed you'd been in so many times before. You knew her men, or at least, those who were among the living and had accepted her rule, would be celebrating their victory, drinking and telling tales of previous victories. Hela, however, would celebrate differently.

Soon enough, you heard her footsteps drawing nearer and anticipation coiled in your stomach. The door opened and you stood up.

There was Hela, still dressed in her full battle armor, looking every bit the terrifying Goddess of Death. It was both intimidating and breathtaking. However, once she saw you, her expression softened and a small smile graced her lips.

She closed the door behind her, and once the latch had clicked you rushed over to her, throwing your arms around her and pressing your lips to hers. She immediately reciprocated, winding her arms around your waist and returning the kiss, lifting you up just a bit so you didn't have to stand on your toes to reach her mouth.

After a few moments, your broke the kiss, pulling back for air. "I missed you," you panted.

"I missed you, too, darling," she said, setting you down and holding you close.

You rested your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. "I wish you didn't have to leave so often," you said.

"I know," Hela replied. "But it will all be worth it when my rule throughout the cosmos is complete and undisputed. And you'll be there beside me, no longer a secret."

Her words ran through your mind, and you tried to imagine what that would be like. But your mind had a hard time focusing on that distant future. You instead focused on the feel of her arms around you, her scent, that of war and death and something bittersweet, her heartbeat, strong and steady in her chest. All you wanted right now was her.

"Shall we make up for lost time?" Hela asked, her voice taking a mischievous tone you recognized well.

You looked up at her, smiling. "I'd love nothing more."

Hela let go of you, reaching up to remove her helmet. Without thinking, your hands shot out to grab her arms, stopping her. You blushed and she gave you a questioning look. Gathering your courage, you said, "Actually, I was wondering if you might leave your helmet on, at least for a while. I've had this... fantasy in my head for a while now."

"Oh, really?" Hela asked, lowering her arms. "Do tell." You told her, blushing the entire time. Once you'd finished, she gave you a wicked smirk. "I quite like the sound of that. Somehow, after all this time, you still manage to surprise me with how naughty you can be."

You trailed your hands up her arms, coming to rest at her shoulders. "Well, I'm glad I'm still able to surprise my queen," you said.

Suddenly, she lifted you up, spinning around and pinning you to the wall, attacking your lips with hers. You moaned into the kiss, loving how she took charge, and wrapped your arms and legs around her. She broke the kiss, trailing kisses and bites down your neck, as you panted for air. One particularly hard nip to your collarbone made you gasp. "Hela... please... I need you," you moaned.

Moving away from the wall, Hela was standing at the foot of the bed in an instant, tossing you onto it. You bounced several times, giggling, as Hela crawled on top of you and pulled you into another hungry kiss. One of her hands tangled in your hair while the other massaged your breast, pulling another moan from you.

The more heated the kiss grew, the more your arousal grew, as well. The area between your legs was throbbing, and you rubbed your thighs together, trying to get any amount of friction. Hela immediately noticed, moving the hand on your breast down to your thighs, separating them and placing her leg between them. You whimpered at the loss of contact and she chuckled. "Not yet," she said, trailing her lips down your neck again. She trailed her lips down towards your breasts, stopping and giving a slight growl as your dress obstructed her path. Gripping the top of your dress, she tore it down the middle.

You would have scolded her for destroying another one of your dresses, but could only let out a soft groan as her mouth moved to your breasts. She licked and sucked at your breast for a moment, briefly switching to the other to give it the same treatment, before moving down.

The lower she got, the more difficult going down became. Hela's helmet, while perfect in battle, wasn't made for the bedroom. However, you both wanted to carry out your fantasy, so, with quite a bit of maneuvering, she managed to fit her head between your thighs. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at you, spread open and dripping wet for her. "A feast fit for a queen," she purred. You gasped as her tongue licked a path from your entrance to your clit.

You reached down, gripping on to two horns from her helmet. She teased you at first, giving long, slow licks. Some were light, with only the tip of her tongue touching you, while others were harder, with her flattened tongue pressing against you. You gasped again when her tongue pushed its way inside you, only briefly, before returning to its earlier actions.

Finally, she stopped teasing, her tongue thrusting in and out of you as her nose bumped against your clit. All you could do was moan and whimper as you held onto her helmet. She moved her tongue from your entrance to circle your clit, bringing up a hand and sliding a finger inside you to replace her tongue. Unable to stop yourself, you began rocking your hips along with the rhythm of her thrusts. She brought her free hand up to hold your hips down as she added a second finger. Your grip on her helmet tightened, and you were sure your knuckles were white. "I'm close!" you panted.

Hela doubled her efforts, thrusting her fingers faster, her tongue playing with your clit. A spring coiled deep inside you. You curled your toes. It was growing tighter by the second. The only sounds you could make were moans and swears. The spring was released. You arched your back, crying out Hela's name as pleasure shot through your like electricity.

Hela worked you down from your high, slowing her movements until a gradual stop. Your hands released her helmet and flopped down to your sides. You panted, trying to regain your breath as you relaxed against the bed, bones feeling like jelly.

From your peripheral, you saw Hela's helmet disappear, along with the rest of her armor, as she crawled up to lay beside you propping her head up and looking down at you with a satisfied smirk. "And how was that?" she asked.

"That was... wow," you panted. There were really no words to describe it. There never were. You stretched, moaning slightly. You noticed the way Hela's eyes hungrily looked at you, moving up and down your body.

"I hope you're ready for round two, darling," she said. "We're just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor Marrilyn  
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
